The Chosen One
by wiseupjanetweiss
Summary: The last moments of Anakin Skywalker. This is my first story so please be nice and Review. Set during RotJ
1. Default Chapter

"The chosen one" ha! It hardly seems like that as I lay here dying in my son's arms. Some "Chosen One" I have been. I remember telling Padme that I would become the greatest of all Jedi. Little did I realize that I would become the man, no, machine that caused the near extinction of the Jedi. I also did not realize that I would kill my master and the closest thing I had to a father, Obi-Wan Kenobi. I had no clue that I would cease to be Anakin Skywalker and become Darth Vader, the most feared Sith Lord in the whole galaxy. Still, I finally did the right thing and destroyed the Emperor. With that single action I became Anakin once more. And now I need to speak to my son. "Luke, help me take this mask off," I say, listening to the deep, booming voice that issues out of my breathing apparatus.   
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars. That happy pleasure belongs to George Lucas.  
  
This is my first story so please be nice. I do plan to update soon. All flames will be ignored. 


	2. With My Own Eyes

Chapter 2  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters mentioned in this story. They belong to Mr. George Lucas. Please review and NO FLAMES!!!!  
  
"Luke, Help me take this mask off", I say, listening to the deep booming, voice that issues out of my breathing apparatus. "But you'll die without it" I hear him say, observing the fear and love in his eyes. "It is too late for that now". I hear myself say these words while I continue my slow slip into the land of the dead. "For once, let me look on you with my own eyes." I then observe as he takes my mask off with care. I look as his visage is crossed with pity and love, love not for Darth Vader, but for Anakin Skywalker, his father. "Now, go my son", I say, using my real voice for the first time in years. "Leave me". "No. You're coming with me." he says with the smallest hint of desperation in his voice. "I can't leave you here I've got to save you". "You already have". I give my reply, knowing it will bring some level of comfort to my distraught son. "You were right about me. You were right. Tell your sister you were right." I utter, knowing that these will be my last words. "Father, I won't leave you." I listen to these words of devotion as I slowly leave the mortal world and pass onto the eternal resting place for the Jedi.  
  
A/N: so what do you think? I plan to write a least one more chapter describing a sort of Jedi haven. Also, thanks to my one reviewer at the time of this writing, skywalker05. Thanks for your review. I know Vader may seem a little soft in this story, but I feel that he would be emotional in his final moments. I mean, to be truly reunited and loving your son and then passing away. Anyway, thanks for reading. And, to all you readers, please review with constructive criticism ONLY. 


	3. Vallhalla

Chapter 3  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to Star Wars. George Lucas and 20th Century Fox have that happy pleasure.  
  
I lay on the cold floor catching my last glimpses of this world. I then see a bright light and I start to slowly go towards it. Up ahead, I see the the place that I had only dreamed of while I was getting trained in the Jedi temple. It is just like they say, The Jedi Valhalla. "Welcome, Anakin". I hear the voice of my former master, Obi-Wan Kenobi, speak these wonderful words of admittance. "I'm am glad to see you, Obi-Wan" I say hugging him. "I knew you would do the right thing eventually," he says. We then hug again as we hear the voice of another former master and good friend, Qui-Gonn Jinn. "Hello Anakin" he says. "I almost thought that I would never see you here" "I thought that you would be going to that other place for sure." Master Jinn was of course referring to the hell for all Sith and Imperials. "I am glad I did not end up there" I said. I then observe Master Yoda, walk into the room with his gimer stick. "Hmmm. Fufilled the prophesy, you have" he says. I smile at him and as I look upon the faces of my former masters I am filled with a joy that I have not experienced in a very long time. I then here 2 soft female voices speak "Welcome home, Ani". I spin around and I look upon the faces of my dear mother and my one true love. "Mom, Padme, how did you get into Jedi Heaven"? I say, stunned. "Well," says Padme, "Your mother was always strong with the force and I guess I was too". "I have always loved you, Padme" I say kissing my beautiful wife. "I know" she says smiling. Much later on, I go with Obi-Wan and Yoda to check on my son and daughter. I am once again clad in my brown Jedi robes, and scar-less face. Standing with two of the greatest Jedi masters that ever lived, I spot my son among the singing, dancing, Ewoks and I smile at him, watching him smile back. I now gaze happily at Luke and Leia, knowing that with all my mistakes, at least I did something right.  
  
A/N that is the end! I hope everyone like it! Please review! Thanks to everyone who already has!  
  
P.S. Vallhalla is the heaven of the warriors in Norse mythology. I felt that it would be fitting for Jedi. 


End file.
